


Праздничная лихорадка

by Leytenator



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Тяжело не сгореть на работе в праздники.





	Праздничная лихорадка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Dejavidetс на Гинтама Сикрет Санта

Горло драло просто немыслимо.   
Хиджикате хотелось закрыть глаза и открыть их уже весной. Хотелось сглотнуть шершавую корку в горле, чтобы она глухо ухнула в желудок. Растворилась в переполнявшей тело и душу желчи.  
Хиджикату все раздражало.  
С каждым днем уходящего года все чаще, все сильнее накатывала усталость. Кондо проводил все время со своей агрессивной пассией, вовсе перестав возвращаться по ночам в казармы: верно, договорился о койке на ночь в ближайшей больнице, где ему вправляли вывихи и лечили синяки.  
Конец года был сущим адом, потому что подготовка отчетности по всем отрядам целиком и полностью легла на плечи Хиджикаты. К середине декабря как-то резко и в одночасье накатило понимание, что сорванный в бесконечном оре на подчиненных голос не желает появляться даже после внепланового выходного, проведенного в мрачном молчании.  
Голоса не было.  
Терпения тоже.  
Хиджиката прикрывал глаза и думал о том, что если изрубить на куски всех недоумков вокруг, проблема отрядной отчетности будет решена очень быстро: никаких отрядов просто не останется. Никаких идиотов. Никаких проблем. Славное, прекрасное завершение года…  
— Нехорошо дарить подарки заранее, Хиджиката-сан. Хотя вы, я полагаю, мало знаете о правилах хорошего тона.  
Хиджиката дернулся, попытавшись огрызнуться в ответ, но рявкнуть не получилось: из горла вырвался хрип, а скидывать со лба чужую ледяную ладонь хотелось не так уж сильно.  
— Надумали умереть мне на радость — выждите приличный срок, — ладонь сползла ниже, прикрытые веки обдало неожиданной прохладой, окатило густой чернотой. Хорошо… — Молчите. Думаете, я позволю вам испортить мне праздник, померев прямо сейчас? Нет уж. Скончаетесь от лихорадки ровно в Новый год. Не раньше, Хиджиката-сан.  
Хиджиката пил теплую, немного отдающую тиной жидкость, кривился и падал обратно на подушки. День? Два? Не больше, не настолько он слабак, чтобы проваляться в душной темноте слишком долго.  
На второй день он решил, что не открывать глаз до весны не выйдет, как бы ни хотелось, и разлепил веки.  
— Сого, — прохрипел он, щурясь от света. Тот вовсе не был ярким — так, тусклая лампа в углу комнаты, — но ужасно резал глаза.  
— Я думал, вас придется будить более радикальными методами, — разочарованно протянул Сого, обернувшись через плечо. В руках у него была очередная чашка с настоем, и Хиджиката поморщился от резкого болотно-травяного запаха.   
— Черта с два я бы позволил тебе палить здесь из базуки, — он устало откинулся на подушку, чувствуя, как по вискам стекают капли противного липкого пота. Размазня какая-то, а не замком. Надо срочно встать, отвесить этому сучьему сыну пинка, а потом нашинковать на праздничные снежинки подчиненных. И Кондо, чтоб ему челюсть не в ту сторону вправили в следующий раз…  
— Какой вы примитивный, — пожал плечами Сого, подсаживаясь ближе. Скривился, проведя ладонью по лбу — пальцы были неожиданно теплыми. Жар спал, понял Хиджиката, но обрадоваться как-то не получалось. — Разве не знаете, как пробуждают от слишком долгого сна?  
— Хорошим криком и хорошим пинком, — Хиджиката смотрел на него снизу вверх, облизывая пересохшие потрескавшиеся губы. Хотелось пить, но только не этого дрянного отвара, пусть он и сбил лихорадку.  
— Тяжелое детство. Никаких сказок, — сочувственно покачал головой мерзавец Сого — и вдруг резко наклонился, оказавшись лицом к лицу. — Хреново быть вами, да, Хиджиката-сан?  
Хиджиката поднялся на локтях, чтобы прорычать в лицо ублюдку приказ немедленно убираться и удавиться на ближайшей сосне — или просто чтобы отгрызть ему край чересчур широкой ухмылки — но губы Сого дрогнули, а в следующую секунду уже прижимались к его рту.  
Хиджиката чувствовал, как горячий язык вылизывает его губы, как под его напором начинает кровоточить трещинка на нижней, как рот наполняется металлическим привкусом, а тело — новым жаром. Не болезненным — обжигающим.  
— Вспомнили сказку? — пробормотал Сого, отстранившись.  
— Какого черта? — Хиджиката облизывал губы, которые словно натерли наждаком.  
Сого сел и протянул скучающим тоном:  
— Решил, что вы совершенно безответственны и можете откинуться, так и не дождавшись праздника. А я хотел получить свой подарок.  
— Больше ты ничего не хотел? — Хиджиката скосил взгляд, пытаясь отыскать свой меч поблизости. Вздрогнул и дернулся, когда узкая ладонь накрыла пах.  
— Хотел подарить вам ваш.   
Когда с Хиджикаты слетело, наконец, первое оцепенение, Сого уже деловито стягивал с него хакама и белье. Провел пальцем по члену, и Хиджиката поперхнулся воздухом.  
— Молчите уже, — пробормотал Сого, наклоняясь ниже. — Еще кашлять начнете, все испортите…  
Хиджиката глухо рыкнул, вцепляясь пальцами ему в волосы. По телу сбегали капли пота.  
— Дай мне вымыться, кретин, я двое суток тут валялся…  
— К черту, — прошептал Сого и ткнулся носом во влажные завитки в паху, тихо простонал, вдыхая запах, и от этого еле слышного звука у Хиджикаты окончательно встало.  
Это все еще температура. Лихорадка. Жар. Горячечный бред.  
Горячо.  
Рот у Сого был горячий, раскаленный, пальцы, которыми он сжимал член у основания, слегка подрагивали, словно самого Сого трясло от лихорадки.  
Он оторвался ненадолго, подул на мокрую от слюны головку, и Хиджиката выгнулся со стоном. Все тело ныло, словно по нему проехали катком, в паху нарастал обжигающий жар, а глаза приподнявшегося Сого блестели в тусклом свете лампы лихорадочно, как у больного.  
— С ума сошел, — прохрипел Хиджиката, дергая его на себя. Кому из них он это сказал, он так и не понял — на губах Сого был огонь, и соль, и стоны, которые так охренительно было слизывать языком.  
Сого качнулся назад, дернул с плеч одежду, запутался пальцами в застежке форменных брюк. Быстро провел по своему члену вверх-вниз, сжал головку, закусив губу, не отрывая взгляда от Хиджикаты.  
Тот приподнялся было на локтях, но опустился обратно с яростным шипением — сил не было вовсе, только густой, обволакивающий тело жар да звон в ушах.  
Сого коротко, рвано выдохнул и быстро проговорил:  
— Это будет подарком для меня на следующий новый год. Авансом.  
Хиджиката только моргнул и скривился, выругавшись сквозь зубы — пальцы у Сого были холодные и липкие, они ввинчивались в задний проход слишком резко.  
— Горячо, — прошептал Сого, распахнув глаза, и жар в них выплеснулся, затопив все вокруг.   
— Следующий год еще не успеет настать, когда я отдеру тебя так, что ты ходить не сможешь, клянусь, сучий ты уеб… — Хиджиката задохнулся и забыл как дышать, пока его распирало изнутри чужим членом. Сого замер, войдя до конца, всхлипнул глухо, толкнулся бедрами раз, другой, запрокинул судорожно голову, вышел и снова вогнал член до основания.  
Сого положил подрагивающую ладонь Хиджикате на грудь, и ее заполнило воздухом — слишком резко, слишком много всего сразу, Хиджиката задышал часто и хрипло, пытаясь расслабиться. Поясницу тянуло, было неприятно, жар застывал на коже каплями, Хиджиката тонул в нем.  
Сого рвано выдохнул, перестав закусывать губу, открыл, наконец, зажмуренные глаза — в них плясал огонь. Это было охренительно. Хиджиката схватил его за запястье, потянул вниз.  
— Подрочи мне, сволочь, ты…  
Сого задвигал ладонью, тяжело дыша и бормоча что-то сбивчиво, продолжая толкаться все быстрей и быстрей.  
— Горячо… — только и смог разобрать Хижиката, а дальше Сого задрожал, напрягшись всем телом, вогнал член до упора и замер, стиснув пальцы на бедре Хиджикаты. Тот накрыл его ладонь на члене своей и сжал — этого хватило, чтобы на пальцы брызнула теплая, пряно пахнущая сперма. Хиджиката выгнулся, зарычав, обмяк расслабленно. Сого опустился на него сверху, уткнувшись в плечо, тяжело и загнанно дыша. Закашлялся, когда Хиджиката больно дернул его за волосы, заставив поднять голову.  
— Кажется, я из-за вас заразился, — пробормотал Сого, облизывая припухшие губы. Хиджиката собрал оставшиеся силы и перевернулся, подмяв его под себя. Все мышцы ныли, в заднем проходе саднило.  
— Я тебя сейчас охуенно вылечу.  
— Сможете? — лениво фыркнул Сого, расслабленно касаясь его шеи кончиками пальцев. Болезненно пнул в бок. Хиджиката и не подумал сдвинуться. Клонило в сон, лампа мигала, и на стене плясала неровная тень. — Как вам мой подарок?  
— Самый хреновый из всех, что я получал, — пробормотал Хиджиката, злясь на себя, на угнездившееся в груди тепло, на окутавшую тело истому.  
— Ну, я же не виноват, что у вас такой ужасный вкус, и вы не в состоянии оценить подарок от чистого сердца, — скорбно заметил Сого и не выдержал, тихо рассмеялся.  
— Никакого подарка не было, — рявкнул Хиджиката, которого совершенно некстати посетила мысль, что лежать так он мог бы бесконечно долго.  
— Хорошо, — на удивление спокойно согласился Сого. — Значит, я могу подарить вам новый, на ваш чудовищный вкус, так и быть. И ждать от вас другого подарка взамен тому, что только что не получил? — спросил он после паузы.  
— Еще как можешь, — пробормотал Хиджиката, устало прикрыв глаза. В голове поселился сумбурный жар, Хиджиката окончательно запутался, пытаясь разложить по полочкам, кто кому и что сегодня дарил.  
Подарок от него, подарок для него… Какая, к черту, разница.   
Даже последние идиоты знают, что подарки — штука хорошая. И сложно решить, что приятней — получать их или дарить.


End file.
